All the Right Notes
by x.Kaylee-Jean
Summary: Bella is a UW student hoping to write her way out of her past, but when a Music Professor is introduced to her and her wall of sarcasm and wit, will he help her understand that life is just a symphony you must compose yourself? EdwardxBella, cannon pairs


**Author's Note: Let me know what you think ;)**

**All The Right Notes**

**Chapter One:**

"I'm looking for _Super Mario Bros._ for my sons _XBOX_."

I looked up at the lady like she had lost a few noodles from her KD this morning. You think I would've been accustomed to this, considering the fact that I worked in a Radio Shack, I got asked stupid questions all the time, but today was just turning out to be peachy.

"I'm sorry M'am, there is no such thing as Mario for the _XBOX_, we carry it for the _Wii_ and the _Nintendo DS_, but I'm afraid that there has never been Mario for that console."

Now, I have handled many a bitchy customer since starting my job here six years ago, but this lady looked like she was about to shoot me to death with lasers that come from her eyes. So I gave her a smile, trying my hardest to be nice, when she decided to argue with me. Me! Someone who knows this place inside and out.

"That's a lie, I bought it for him a couple months ago, and the new one is out."

I don't know if this lady thought that because I was a girl, I didn't know my shit, but I had played many a game of Mario and Luigi, and never, in my life, had I played it on the XBOX.

"Well, I would love to know where you got it. I am sorry, but here, we don't carry it."

I expected her to start blaring and ask where the manager was and all that business, but I really had no desire to deal with it. So I gave her a few competitor names, and sent her on her way. Maybe the people across the street would get a kick out of her.

"What was that about?" Greasy Eric stated. Seriously, I don't think the kid ever left his computer chair when he got home from work. He probably had a little cooking station, and the toilet welded to the damn thing.

"Just another day in the life of an electronic saleswoman."

This job paid pretty well, and when you had been doing it for a while, there were perks to it. I got the schedule that worked perfectly with the hours I had to spend at 'Big Kid's School', and I got to hold authority over pretty much everyone that worked there, except Paul.

I knew Paul through connections. My Dad used to know his Dad back in Forks, I had lived in Seattle all my life with him and my sister, but I definitely caught a break when Paul offered me a job.

"Wanna head home Bella? It's pretty quiet?"

"If you want me to leave that badly you just had to say something," I joked. Paul was dating my friend's sister Rachel, so that was another way that we just got along. Plus when you've worked with someone as long as I had, there was a sense of family there.

I walked down the street trying to push Charlie's voice from my head. If he knew that I walked home by myself, on these busy Seattle streets, I was sure that I would give the poor guy a heart attack. Unless, my sister managed to beat me to the

punch.

Rosalie Emma Swan. Walking perfection as most guys knew her. If you stood us next to each other, there was absolutely no way we looked related. She was about five ten, blonde, gorgeous and had an attitude that no one could trifle with.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was her polar opposite. I was decent looking, but next to Rose I felt the need to put a paper bag over my head. I had dull brown hair and eyes, and only stood five four. I also kept to myself, unless hanging with the boys.

I laughed as I turned the corner. My whole life, I had been friends with Jazz and Emmett. We were in the same grade, and from the very first time Jessica Stanley picked on me, they had become my brothers. We did everything together, which usually resulted in a broken bone for me, but I did it anyways. Emmett and Rose had started dating junior year of high school, and I wasn't the only one that thought they were a weird match.

Emmett was a huge guy, two hundred sixty pounds of muscle, and he stood six feet even. No wonder no one ever picked on me again. Then you put my dainty sibling next to him, and you're not sure whether to laugh, or to try and look at it from another angle. Em, was my age, and always made the jokes about dating an older lady, since Rose was a year older, but her stubborn side was countered by his joking side.

Em had proposed to Rose about a month ago, and I had the phone in my hand just in case I needed to dial Forks ambulance. Our Dad, Charlie had moved back there when I turned eighteen, he never really liked city life, and he was a lot closer to fishing living in the old house. After his face had turned back to his normal color, he congratulated them, and then asked when I was following suit.

_I kind of need a boyfriend to do that._

I searched through my bag, trying to find the damn key to our apartment. Finally clutching the silver object, I opened the door, instantly regretting so.

There, on _my_ couch was naked Jaspers ass, with some chick's legs spread-eagled around him. Damn, I had hoped this wouldn't happen again.

"Bella!" Jasper called out in surprise as I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, not wanting to know a thing about who he was riding. I couldn't even be mad, at least one of us was getting laid.

That's how close we were. When it came to Jazz and me, we pretty much knew everything about one another, especially since this wasn't the first time my manwhore best friend had his Jasper vs. The Ladies time. So I knew it wouldn't be awkward for me, however miss chicky-poo with him was another matter.

Pulling off my work t shirt and ugly brown pants, I put on some shorts and a long sleeve shirt, putting my hair into a ponytail. I had a feeling I wouldn't be leaving my room tonight, so I looked towards my pile of writing that needed to be sorted through, and my computer…eh, the writing could wait.

I logged on, putting in my super long password, that no one, not even my boys had been able to guess. I wasn't sure what to play, but after seeing what I had just seen, I needed to kill something to get Jasper's naked ass out of my head. Grabbing one of my favorites and popping it in, I was about to get my demon kill on in _Devil May Cry 4._

_BbBbBbBb_

I stared at the ceiling wondering if it was safe to go out there and get some breakfast before class. It was finally Friday, which meant it was my day off, and that I only had one class today. Poetry of the nineteenth century.

As my stomach grumbled in protest, I decided to give it what it wanted. My door opened slowly, and I made my way cautiously to the cupboard, towards the cereal that made my morning better. Pouring myself some fruity pebbles, I sat down at the table, reading over the latest assignment, as someone, sat down.

I knew it wasn't Jazz, this person was light on their feet, and smelt…well, she smelt girly.

"I'm Alice."

I looked up to see a girl, with shorter black hair, and sparkling eyes holding her hand out for me to shake. Seriously, first I had to deal with Rose and her beauty, now I had Tinkerbelle over here too? I had to admit, she had balls talking to me after what I caught her and Jazz doing. Most girls left before I even thought about getting up.

"Bella," I replied shaking her hand.

"Mornin' Ladies."

Okay Jasper's parents were both from Georgia and Momma Whitlock gave her child many things. His blonde hair, her personality, and when he was drunk, or a had a night of good sex, the morning 'Southern Drawl.'

"Hey Darlin'," I mimicked sending him a look to let him know he was in trouble. "Alice and I were just getting acquainted, since you were a little bit preoccupied last night."

"You came home early," He shrugged like it was no big deal. I kinda liked how this worked out for us.

Alice was looking back in forth like she was missing something, and I had to laugh. This girl was really something, she had been sitting here for ten minutes without getting scared.

"So Alice, how did you and Jazz meet?"

She blushed a little, which even though I didn't really know her, seemed out of character.

"We met at his bar about a month ago…"

My jaw dropped as I turned to Jasper, who seemed to find the nutrition facts on his disgusting _Raisin Bran _very interesting.

"Jasper Eli Whitlock! This is the pretty girl you've been running off to see for the last month!"

That bitch! He never even told me! Ugh, I swear sometimes, I wondered what went through that head of his. I looked back to Alice to find her eyes bright and happy, almost a one hundred and eighty degree twist from a few seconds ago.

"He told you about me?" She asked. Yup, definitely dazed.

"I like talking about you Ali," He said. Yup, my boy was falling hard for this one…

"So Bells you going to class and then work?"

I rolled my eyes. My schedule had been the same for the past three years, and he still asked the same question, and never had the answer right.

"Really Jazz, it's Friday. I have my one class with Professor Banner, then it's off to the coffee shop to hang with Rose, and then it's back here to have game night with the boys!"

I suddenly froze. Now that Alice was here, I shouldn't have assumed we were having game night at all. I guess I could just play something by myself-

"Stop that internal rambling Bella, its creepy."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Hard to believe I was the mature one living here.

"Jazzy already told me about your Friday night tradition. I have a friend to hang out with tonight anyways, besides Jasper is trying to get on my brother's good side, so you might have one more guest tonight."

As long as the boy was okay with a night filled with Halo, Call of Duty, Guitar Hero, and Mortal Kombat, than I guess one more guest couldn't hurt.

"Alright then. Guess I'll see you later. Jazz make sure you text me the grocery list please, and Alice," I asked as she turned to look at me, a fat grin from ear to ear. "It was great meeting you."

I closed the door and began my walk to SU. I had to admit, this Alice girl seemed to be holding back all through breakfast, like she was scared her energy would scare me or something. She would make a good match for Jazz's laid back, lazy self.

**Still meeting for coffee?-R**

I rolled my eyes seeing this as the preview message. I think Rose thought that once she was married, I was going to forget about her and Emmett and move on with my own life. I don't think she realized that we were way to close for that to happen. Sure we may have been two very different apples that fell from the same tree, but she was still my sister and her soon to be husband was one of my best friends.

**Yup. Same time as always.- B**

**K. Have fun in class smarty pants. Luv ya-R**

**Ya ya. See you later, love you too.-B**

Shoving my phone into my pockets I realized that somehow, during my unconscious state of texting I was in front of Mr. Banners room, my poetry project clasped in my hands. I sighed as I held it out to him at his desk, and he smirked.

"This isn't due for another week Bella."

I shrugged.

"You know me Banner, always the early bird."

Professor Grant Banner had been my English professor for every year at school. He said I had promise, and that a lot of creative writers were lacking in creativity. He told me that I could rant with the best of them, and somewhere that made me beam with pride.

"Have you thought about what we discussed last week?"

I had thought about it. He wanted one of my short stories published, and already had someone willing to do so. It was a rant about society and there stereotypes, I mostly thought it was sarcastic, but he said it was a good take on the way people look at teenagers, whether male or female.

"Can I think about it for another week?"

"Of course Bella, it is ultimately your choice," He said with a smile. "Just let me know when that novel you've got going on is complete, I can't wait to read it."

I nodded and took a seat in the same chair that I had sat in since my first day in his classroom. I pulled out my pad of paper, and began sketching ideas. I was going for coffee, I was grabbing some snacks for tonight later, I was going home to throw on some sweats and a grubby t-shirt, and I was going to play games until six in the morning, before I had to work at noon. Tonight seemed like it would be a good night.

The class dragged on until I swear I wanted to claw my ears out. Some poetry was great, but whoever Banner had been rambling on about for the last three hours, sounded dull and stupid.

"Yo Bella!"

I turned around and smirked as two of my favorites walked towards me.

One Mr. Jake and his boyfriend Mike. Sure they were gay, but it sure as hell didn't faze any of us.

"Is game night still on? I heard you met Jazz's girl, and we weren't sure if something changed."

"Seriously J, did everyone but me know?" Jake laughed and Mike joined him.

"Your usually at work, or locked up in your room working on that word crap-"

"Writing?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yup that."

Sometimes I wonder how that boy made it into school? I mean didn't mechanics have to learn to read too?

"Well, it's definitely still on, I don't think I could go three years seeing my boys every Friday and then suddenly stop. Oh and apparently there is a new guy…"

"What?"

"Ya, Alice's brother is joining tonight, at least from what she told me."

They both smirked and I through my finger out at them, like a mother scolding her children.

"No! None of that tonight you two! None of that initiation bullshit either!"

"Oh come on Bells, the day we find someone capable of beating you on guitar hero, I will streak naked through the field of a Seahawks game."

"I'm serious Jake! Mike please control him…" I muttered.

"I try," he stated with a kiss to Jake's lips.

"Sorry guys, gotta run, Rose and I are meeting for coffee. See you tonight!"

They both waved as I laughed.

Ugh I really needed some new friends.

_BbBbBb_

The coffee shop was quieter today than most, which was nice. Angela's shop wasn't too big, but her coffee was known amongst everyone on campus. So it was surprising that Rose and I actually got a decent table, and were able to talk over the noise.

"We never talk anymore," Rose stated sipping her non-fat something or other. Leave it to my sister, to worry about weight.

"We talk everyday Rose," I told her sipping my delicious chocolate latte. There was no such thing as non fat when it came to this magnificent coffee wonder. "Sure, we don't _see_ each other every day, but we are both busy."

"I don't like it Bellybutton."

I scowled at her nickname. How was I supposed to get a guy to look my way when Rose called me her _nickname_ in public.

"How about this, I don't work Sunday, so I can come over to the house and help you plan your wedding."

I wasn't really in to all the girly stuff she wanted, but she was my sister and I loved her. Something told me, that I would be reminding myself of this the entire time I was there.

"Really Bella! Okay! We'll make a girls day out of it!"

"Sounds good!" I told her with a smile, that I hoped didn't look fake. "So Emmett's coming over for game night?"

He may have been marrying my sister, and trying to mature his life, but my soon to be brother-in-law was anything but mature.

"You know Em…" She replied with a shrug. "I swear that he and Jazz made you turn out this way."

"I have always been a bit of a nerd Rose. If anything I probably tainted your man, and Jazz. It was my fault they became so enthralled with Mario. I never should've let them play my _Nintendo 64_."

All this talk, was making me think of my customer that had popped in the other day. I started to laugh and noticed my sisters lip sticking out so far a bird could land on the damn thing, that's when Rose looked like she was about to cry…

"Emmett and I are going back to Forks on the 12."

Wow, she certainly knew how to change the subject. I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I never wanted to go _there._

"It's okay Rose."

"Bella you can't keep acting like it didn't happen!"

I crossed my arms, thinking about anything to keep me from remembering exactly what that day meant to us.

"Ugh, you're stubborn. If you change your mind, will you let me know?"

I nodded, but she knew me to well. The chances of me changing my mind, were pretty much slim to none.

"On a happier note, did you tell Banner to go ahead and publish that short story of yours?"

"I'm still thinking about it," I told her honestly when her face turned into a scowl. Hm, I guess we did have a few facial expressions in common. "I'm not sure I'm good enough to-"

"Okay lil' sis, stop right there! First of all, you wouldn't even be considered for publication if you sucked at writing, second Professor Banner and I have faith in you. Seriously, it's not like it's going to hurt anything, I think you're writing is amazing."

This coming from the girl who read Vogue and Cosmo, but still, I appreciated the effort.

"When I make my decision, you'll be the first to know Rose."

She nodded as her phone started to ring. I swear her smile looked like it was about to engulf her face, as she mouthed 'Emmett' to me. Not that I even needed the answer to that question with the way she looked. I really hoped that I could find that one day.

"I love you Rose-Pose, see you Sunday," I told her giving her a quick hug so she could continue to speak to her fiancé.

Now that the Rose and Ang visit was taken care of, it was off to the _Whole Foods_ to get me and my boys some snackage for tonight.

I scanned the aisles, coming across some ingredients for Queso Blanco. Next was milk, considering Jazz seemed to finish off every carton, seriously what was it with boys drinking that right from the container; it kind of grossed me out.

After adding taco chips, cocoa, sugar, flour, and pickles to the cart, I smiled with satisfaction, knowing that this would be fine. Jazz was likely going to hit the liquor store (AKA his bar), and it's not like we really needed any more beer in the fridge or vodka in the cupboard. I guess it was a good thing, I usually visited Dad and not the other way around.

Using the muscles I had gained with three years of hauling heavy groceries home, I opened the door to the apartment cautiously. I was hungry, and I didn't need Jasper's naked form ruining that for me. Luckily though, the place was empty. Which meant, I got to work in peace.

I turned on the radio, tied my hair into a ponytail, changed into my sweats and long sleeve shirt from high school (otherwise known as my gaming attire), and set to work in the kitchen.

I guess growing up, that I was lucky I had inherited our mother's ability to cook, because Rose could barely cook anything in the microwave, let alone on the stove-top, and Dad was the same. Em could at least cook, even it was basic, and Dad, well he had Sue Clearwater, and the Diner.

My cheese sauce was prepped, but I didn't want to start it until closer to the time when the boys would arrive. Nobody likes a cold cheese sauce. I put the brownies in the oven, and made two banana loaves. By the time I was done I was impressed.

_I spoil the guys._

I had a couple hours to kill, so I decided to deal with that nasty pile of paper crowding my desk.

Being a writer, I always carried paper and a pen with me wherever I went, because I usually got an idea for writing in the most random areas, and didn't want to forget it. Soon enough, all those little ideas, became this overwhelming mountain of paper, that looked like it could flatten me if it fell.

I wish they made a sifter for this stuff. One that could read your mind and tell you which ones you were actually going to use, and which ones were so random not even I could comprehend them. But since there had yet to be such an invention made. I settled for simply doing it myself.

The front door clicked open as I looked at the clock. Wow, already ten to seven. I left my glasses on my face, since they tended to make watching the TV easier than my contacts, and walked out into the kitchen, Jasper holding two cases of Heineken and a bottle of whiskey.

"You trying to get wasted tonight Jazz?" I asked with a smirk. Sometimes he looked like a friggen alcoholic the way he carried alcohol in here.

"Maybe, we haven't done it in a while, besides everyone can crash here," He smiled suddenly sniffing the air. "Bells! I love you!"

I smiled holding my hands up. "Calm down tiger, and I think those words are for Tinkerbelle more than me."

"Ya, but your cooking is a whole different type of love," He practically drooled. "Brownies, bread, and…whatever that gunk is!"

I groaned having completely forgotten about the cheese dip, but knowing that it wouldn't take long I popped it in the oven.

"It's cheese dip you knucklehead, and I know you'll like it."

I put the taco chips in a bowl and placed them on the counter, cutting the brownies and bread and spreading them out on plates as well. God knows if I didn't do this, those boys would start destroying it with their vulture hands.

"So excited to meet Ali's bro?" Already half done a beer and the whole night to go, Jazz passed me one and I took it.

"Hey anyone that wants to come hang out with us is a daring guy," I retorted with a laugh. "I told J and Mike about the new guy too! They wanted to pull their initiation crap and all that." Jasper got pale.

"Please don't let them, I'm trying to impress this guy, not have him hate me for deflowering his little sister."

I had never seen Jasper this interested in a girl, it was a change that I actually enjoyed.

"Really? Well maybe he will see that your intentions are pure," I stated as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, not funny I get it. I already warned Jake anyways, and then Emmett will probably act like the happy go lucky idiot he usually is, and then we can all have fun."

"Alice didn't think you were a girl," He said and I laughed wondering why he mentioned me. "She asked me what you were taking in school, where you worked and what you liked. So I said creative writing, Radio Shack and video games. So she was surprised when you came in last night."

Okay, if Jazz hadn't mentioned my name to the little Pixie, then it did look like I would be of the XY chromosome pair. Besides, how many guys had girls for roommates that weren't their girlfriends? Not a whole lot.

"Honey I'm home!" A very loud, very familiar voice cried out. "Bella! Are those brownies I smell!"

Suddenly Tucan Sam and the whole 'Follow your nose!' line came floating through my head.

"First off Em, have you heard of knocking, and second, yes they are."

He picked me up in his huge arms, a big grin painted to his face.

"You are my favorite best friend."

"Ouch man, I thought it was bro's before ho's?" Jazz stated as Em laughed.

"It still is," He raised his fist for me to punch and I did, smirking at Jasper.

"He definitely got you there," I stated as Jasper brushed us off. "Wanna help me set up the _Guitar Hero_ stuff? It's hard when everyone is drunk, and I figure if we start now, then we can play Mortal Kombat half looped, less colors and all that."

"I'll help Em Bella, the timer for that Gunk is about to go off," Jazz replied.

_How dare he call it Gunk._

"Hey Bells that Gunk smells delicious," Jazz called from the living room.

"Ya well unless your nicer to my cooking, you are not getting any of this," I told him and the boys grumbled something to low for me to hear.

Seriously, Jazz really wanted to make a good impression on this girl's brother, but he already had three empties to my one. He was not the brightest man in love, which was a definite for sure.

The doorbell rang repeatedly, probably because Jake knew how much it pissed me off.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Princess, just come in," I growled out as Mike and Jake entered, a smug look covering Jake's face. "How many times do I have to tell you to just come in?"

"Sorry Bella, just making sure that the doorbell worked."

"I think it works just fine," Emmett stated chuckling.

"Grab a beer guys, and help yourself to the food. Heck, why am I even saying that?"

I knew they would take food whether they wanted to or not, at this point I wondered why I even bothered.

"So we giving this kid the initiation or what?" Jake whined as Jasper glared and Em laughed.

"None of that!" Jasper spoke each word like it was its own sentence.

"Calm down Jasper, I mean the Bella and Guitar Hero entry fee into our group."

Suddenly it dawned on me, if Alice had no idea I was a girl, then this guy that was coming over for Guy's night, was likely none the wiser.

"I think it would be fun, besides if he can beat her, I said I would streak at the next Seahawks game."

"Okay Bella, now you've got to do it," Emmett bellowed and Jazz looked like he wanted the couch to swallow him whole.

"How about we decide all of this when he gets here."

They nodded, being the good boys they were never, it was weird. It was almost eight thirty, since the boys usually showed up early, but the official game starting didn't happen until eight thirty.

The doorbell rang, hm, eight thirty on the dot, this guy was punctual. I walked to the door and opened it, a smile on my face.

In front of me stood the human version of Adonis himself, bronze hair that gave off that 'recently fucked' look, a body that I could tell was all toned, emerald eyes and a crooked smile to top it all off. Excuse me while I go change my panties.

"You must be Alice's brother-"

"Edward." He stated, his voice sounding like velvet.

Damn it! Now my ovaries were singing. Quick Bella! Shut them up and recover.

"Well tread carefully," I stated ushering him in. "There's alcohol in the fridge or the top cupboard, and there are plates for the food on the counter."

He nodded helping himself to the goodies. All of my boys were practically family, so they usually just did their own thing without asking, so it felt weird to guide this guy through the steps of getting ready. Ugh, I hoped I would only have to do it once.

"Ready to meet the boys Edward?" I asked as he smirked. Damn, I hoped he couldn't tell what he did to me.

"I think I can handle it."

He was likely either one brave man, or one gigantic idiot.

The boys were sitting quietly with their hands in their laps, and the soft background music of Guitar Hero seeping through. I got bored of the silence rather quickly, and took it upon myself to properly introduce them to each other.

"Edward, this is Emmett, Jazz, Jacob and his boyfriend Mike. Everyone, this is Edward," I said in a bored tone, and soon the clatter began.

The boys were talking a mile a minute asking what games he liked, what he was taking in school, if he was single, and I did the only thing I could think of, and decided to eavesdrop. I learned a lot about him, he was twenty five and a professor of music, and he said his favorite game was _Oblivion_. Okay, this boy was perfect.

Their voices calmed down and they took a seat on the couch, giggling like a bunch of sorority girls.

"So Bella, what are your plans for this evening?" Edward asked and I realized exactly what this meant. "I mean, this is guy's night right?"

I wanted to laugh, first his sister, and now him? Jeez, maybe I should grow a penis, and join the testosterone club.

_No way darling, cause then we wouldn't be able to tap Edward…_

My mind made a very good point.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Eddie," Jake started and Edward sent him a glare. Apparently he didn't like Eddie. "But Bella here is the evil mastermind behind all of this."

Edward's face remained emotionless, but he took a big swig of his drink, before setting it down on the coffee table with a giant grin.

"Well let's get this show on the road then!"

A chorus of 'Ya' came from the apartment, as I took the plastic guitar and stood in front of the mike stand.

"Okay, Edward," Em started passing him the other guitar, as Jazz situated himself on the drums. "How good are you at this game?"

Edward shrugged. "Pretty good."

"Alright, as a form of initiation, we here have all had to attempt to beat Miss Bella at the guitar," Mike stated, knowing it was earsplitting to try and beat my score on Guitar. "So, you can pick the level, but be warned…she's good."

I rolled my eyes, deciding to start easy, and clicked _Enter Sandman _ by Metallica. Edward set his to hard mode and I followed suit. Looks like I wouldn't be seeing Jake streak through the baseball game after all.

"You ready Em? Edward?"

"Sure," they replied as the song began.

I had to admit, Edward was definitely good with his fingers, (and parts of me wanted to see just how good), but do to my lack of a social life, and inane ability to play this game for hours on end, I still won.

"Not bad Edward," I stated with a smile, as I went to the kitchen to get another beer. When I came back out, they had switched so Edward was singing, Jazz was on electric, Mike was on bass and Jake was on drums.

"More cowbell!" I cried as _Don't Fear the Reaper _began. This song was one of my favorites, and hearing it in Edward's voice made it go up tenfold for me.

The more beer we drank, the funnier the playing got. Em forgot the words to _Master Exploder_, Jazz accidently tossed the drumstick halfway across the room, and Jake and Mike looked like they were both going to pass out anytime.

I left the boys to their mess and headed to the kitchen, I had no desire to clean everything before work tomorrow, so I started to clean up, nothing is worse than dried on cheese. I gathered all the empty bottles, and rolled my eyes. I could drink sure, but when Jazz said he wanted to get drunk, he sure as hell meant it. Edward was on his ninth beer, and Jazz was pushing twelve. Seriously, why did God make boys so dumb?

"Hey Bells?" Jake asked poking his head into the kitchen. "Mike and I are going to go."

"Do I need to take your keys?" I asked as Jake shook his head, apparently they called a cab, and would be back to pick up the VW Rabbit tomorrow.

Giving them both a hug, I sent them on their way, and headed back to the living room.

"So Bella…" Jazz slurred. "What are, are you doing this weekend?"

"Well Jazz," I said like I was talking to a two year old. "Tomorrow I get to work at my electronics job and deal with a bunch of pain in the ass customers, and Sunday is a day filled with wedding plans."

I swear I saw Edward's face turn into a frown, but before I could confirm, he was smiling again.

"Bells, I am off to bed…" Em grumbled, as he tried to stand. I rolled my eyes and steadied the man that could easily squash me if need be and sent him off to the third bedroom. Thank God we were smart and kept the four bedroom apartment.

"You're a good guy there pal," Jazz stated and I tried not to laugh at my drunken friends accent as he put his arm over Edward's shoulder. "If I ever hurt Alice, I give you, well, wait what were we talking about?"

"Your good too Jasper, just don't hurt my baby sister…"

"Babysitter?" Jazz asked smiling his bright toothed smile.

"Alright boys, I'm off to bed, it's already three in the morning and I have to work. Please don't break anything," I stated kissing Jasper's cheek, and rubbing Edward's hair. Again, that look of disappointment shot through his eyes.

I walked to my room almost falling to the ground. How in the hell did I just survive that long with the God that was currently situated on my carpet? Ugh, I needed some sort of release that was for sure.

James was my last boyfriend, and needless to say, he turned me off men for a while. He had this sick idea that women were somehow beneath men, and whenever I would question it, I was usually reprimanded. Of course, when my Boys found out, there was an intervention and I haven't had a boyfriend, or bed partner for a long time.

And between Emmett's snoring, and Jazz and Edward's loud drunken talk, there was no way I was getting off tonight, so I went to bed, ignoring my lady parts.

_BbBbBb_

It was a good thing I decided to stop after five beers last night. Not only did I get a show, but being in the shower didn't make me want to hurl. I got dressed in my ever so snazzy work uniform, and set off to my next destination…the kitchen.

When I had woken up, Jazz and Edward were passed out on the floor, half a beer left in each of their bottles and I couldn't help but laugh. Hopefully when they woke up, they remembered the friendship they had discovered, otherwise, this could totally blow up in both of their faces.

When I reached the kitchen, Jasper was the only one still trying to cuddle into the ground, and I couldn't help but laugh. But, if Jasper was still here, than that meant-

"Morning Bella."

I practically jumped hearing his voice. Way to give a woman a heart attack there buddy.

"Morning Edward…fruity pebbles?" I asked getting the box from the cupboard. Seriously, this guy didn't even look phased and I knew he drank more after I went to bed.

"I'm not a big fan," He muttered and I left the cereal cupboard open.

"No worries, I am sure you'll find something in there to your liking. All the sugary cereals are mine, and the gross wheat stuff is Jaspers, help yourself."

He did like I said, coming back with some sort of gross looking concoction. I think I'll stick with my sugary goodness.

"So Jasper owns a bar?" Edward asked nonchalantly, but I knew this was really the 'I-need-information-on-this-guy-so-help-me-out' time.

"Ya, he's owned the 'Southern Fence' for a while now," I replied still getting a kick out of the name. We had put all the worlds most random bar names in a hat, and he pulled out one of Em's, go figure.

"Ali really seems to like him," Edward muttered as I stood to get the orange juice, pouring him a glass as well.

"He's a good guy Edward, I'll vouch for him, and I have known him since elementary school."

"Friends for that long huh? Oh thanks."

I set the orange juice down and nodded.

"Kinda sad when you think about it. But enough about that, I need to get this place cleaned up before work," I told him, finishing the last of my cereal so I could get started on the cleanup.

"I can help," Edward said flashing that crooked smile at me. Damn it!

"It's okay, just a few bowls to put inside the dishwasher, that's pretty much it," I replied.

"So Jasper told me you're studying creative writing at SU," Edward stated and I almost dropped the bowl.

Damn it, this guy was definitely a good subject changer.

"Yup, that's what I'm majoring in…" I stated.

"Anything I might've read?"

Now I was disappointed. How was I going to be a creative writer when I hadn't even been published yet.

"Well, I have one piece, that they want to publish, just a short story of sorts, and I'm in the process of finishing my first novel. What about you?"

I knew I had heard about his job last night in passing, but it still felt rude not to

ask.

"I'm a music professor at SU actually, I graduated a little over a year ago."

Holy shit, I just realized that he was older than all of us. He sure as hell didn't look it.

"What kind of music?" I asked checking the clock.

"Classical, I've played piano all my life so-"

The door bell started going off like crazy and I shot my glare to the door, little good that did, it's not like it was the door pissing me off, or making Jasper's hangover worse.

"I'm going to kill that fucker," Jazz stated getting up and heading to the door, before stumbling backwards with his hand over his mouth. "Bella you deal with him!"

Ouch, Jasper must've put back quite a few to be so hung over he was about to be hugging the toilet.

I opened the door, and Jake walked in kissing my cheek and grabbing his keys off of my counter.

"Off to work?"

"No Jake, I just like to wear this out for special occasions."

"Alright, talk to you later Bella."

I shooed him out only to find Edward putting his shoes on.

"Leaving?"

"I should probably head home, besides your leaving for work, and this would just be weird staying while the other two occupants are either asleep or incarcerated."

"Good point," I replied putting on my regulation black chucks. Sure, we really weren't supposed to wear sneakers at work, but I didn't really care.

"Bella, I-…" He started and I motioned for him to continue. "Would you be opposed to going for coffee with me sometime this week?"

Okay, I needed to pluck my heart out and toss it in the garbage, I could barely hear over its beating.

"Sure," I told him with a smile.

I passed him my phone where he put in his number and I did the same. We said

goodbye, and he left the apartment. The little girl in me wanted to jump up and down while screaming, "I'm going on a date with Edward!"

That's when it occurred to me…what the fuck was Edward's last name?


End file.
